Finding Nemo (NatureRules1 Remake) part 1 New Parents
Finding Nemo (NatureRules1 Remake) part 1 New Parents Transcript NatureRules1 Pictures (Picture of Indian Rainforest) Indian Wolf: Wow Female Indian Wolf: Mm Indian Wolf: Wow Female Indian Wolf: Mm, hm Indian Wolf: Wow Female Indian Wolf: Yes, Marlin. No, I see it. It's beautiful Indian Wolf: So, Coral, when you said you wanted a Rainforest view, you didn't think you were going to get the whole rainforesy, did you? Huh? (Sniffs air) (With sigh) Oh, yeah. A wolf can breath out here, did your man deliver, or did he deliver? Female Indian Wolf: My man delivered Indian Wolf: And it wasn't so easy Female Indian Wolf: Because, alot of other Indian Wolves have their eyes on this place Indian Wolf: You Better believe they did, every single one of them Female Indian Wolf: Mm, hm. You did good. And the neighborhood is awesome (Herds of Wild water Buffalo, Blackbucks, Chital, and Nilgai roaming around the rainforest) Indian Wolf: So you do like it, Dont ya? Female Indian Wolf: No, no, I do, I do, I really do like it, but Marlin, I know that the drop off is desirable, with the great herds, and amazing views, but do we really need so much space? Indian Wolf: Coral, Honey, this is our kids we're talking about, they deserve the best. Look, look, look. They'll wake up, poke their little heads out, and they see a, Bellusaurus! Passing right by their bedroom window! Female Indian Wolf: Shhh, you're gonna wake the kids Indian Wolf: Oh, right, right Female Indian Wolf: Oh, look. (Picture of Indian Wolf Pups) Female Indian Wolf: They're dreaming. Still have tro name them Indian Wolf: You wanna name all of them, right now? All right. We'll name this half Marlin Jr. And then this half, Coral Jr. Okay we're done Female Indian Wolf: I like Nemo Indian Wolf: Nemo? Well, we'll name on Nemo, but, I'd like most of them to be Marlin Jr. Female Indian Wolf: Just think, in a couple of days, and We're going to be parents! Indian Wolf: Yeah, what if they don't like me? Female Indian Wolf: Marlin Indian Wolf: No, really Female Indian Wolf: There's over six pups. Odds are one of them that's bound to like you (Indian Wolf follows Female Indian Wolf to their den) Female Indian Wolf: What? Indian Wolf: You remember how we met? Female Indiant Wolf: Well, I try not to Indian Wolf: Oh, well, I remember. Excuse m, miss Female Indian Wolf: (Screams) Indian Wolf: Can you check and see if I have a bullet on my lips? Female Indian Wolf: Marlin! Indian Wolf: I think you got a little cloder, because it's wiggling Female Indian Wolf: Get away! Indian Wolf: Here he is! Cutie's here! (The Indian Wolf sees the neighborhood empty, expect for an Indian Giant Squirrel running into a whole in a tree) Cast so far *Marlin - Indian Wolf (Canis lupus Pallipes) *Coral - Indian Wolf (Canis lupus pallipes) *Fish roaming around in the neighborhood - Wild Water Buffalo (Bubalus arnee), Blackbucks (Antilope cervicapra), Chital (Axis axis), and Nilgai (Boselaphus tragocamelus) *Fish who hides from the Barracuda - Indian Giant Squirrel (Ratufa indica) Category:NatureRules1 Category:Transcripts Category:Finding Nemo Transcripts